


Faiz同人：幼儿园系列

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Kudos: 1





	1. 幼儿园活动事件

巧窝在自己的椅子上一脸不爽，眼前的早餐一口没动，但这个不是因为早餐很热的关系。  
“所以啊，巧，一起去吗！”这句话从启太郎嘴里吐出来了不知道第几次。  
“不去！”同一个词，巧也数不清从昨日起他说了多少遍。  
“你还真是是木头啊！平时看不出来，”真理放弃没吃完的吐司面包开始进入日常斗嘴攻击模式（虽然昨天也是，但是刚才为止早上是待机状态）  
“少罗嗦！”巧在斗嘴上其实很容易被挑起来，而且因为被两个好友夹击而且因为同居关系而无法转身离开，被问了一晚上而此时一直嘟着嘴。  
“只是和小朋友们一起玩而已，又不是很难的事情，”启太郎依旧神采奕奕的打算用他的热情微笑和激动的言语感化巧那皱成麻团的脸。  
“小孩子很麻烦。”  
“你也是小孩子，不吃这个不吃那个，比挑食的小孩子还小孩子！”真理为昨晚自己做的饭被眼前人挑三拣四的事件出口恶气。  
“额…真理，巧是因为猫舌头啦。”启太郎还是要站在公平的秤中央。  
“我（她）知道！”巧和真理一起喊道，启太郎如此冤大头。  
其实这个事情要从昨天晚饭讲起。  
当三个人围着餐桌的时候，位置和现在一模一样，而巧也是一脸不爽，原因是因为眼前的乌冬面太烫了。  
“这个太烫了！”  
“你明明一口没动！”  
“这几乎要把整个屋子薰满的热气哪里能证明它不烫？你让我怎么动筷子？”  
“因为我们只剩下乌冬面了！上次让你帮忙出去购物，你都懒得去！”  
巧和真理本来对话是如上面那样，为此重复三四遍，可是今天却被启太郎打断，因为启太郎带来了一个信息。他总是帮忙清洗床单和小制服的幼儿园这次邀请启太郎去参观，和孩子们一起玩耍。当然启太郎不会拒绝，而他也想当然的拉上了真理他们。  
真理是觉得没问题，而启太郎抱着“除了洗衣服，这样也能给小孩子带来大大的幸福”信念决定拉着巧一起去。  
于是演变成了今天早上的样子。  
可是按照三个人的关系，巧也不会踢了椅子走掉。（虽然他有踢了椅子结果被炒鱿鱼的打工经历。）  
另一方面，按照三个人现在的关系，真理和启太郎还是生拉硬拽的把巧拉去了幼儿园！  
巧的脸可以说是阴得就和天上飞过的乌鸦一样黑！  
“喂…巧？你表情好可怕啊，这样会吓到小孩子的哦，”启太郎好心提点。  
“啊，他们是什么人？”小孩子的声音插入，几个在院子里玩耍的孩子停了下来看向启太郎他们。  
启太郎正要微笑抬手打招呼，此动作却慢了0.111秒，被一个小孩子直直指过来的手指抢先。手指指向巧，“呜哇！那个大哥哥脸好可怕啊！和天上的乌鸦一样黑！”  
巧转身。  
“别走别走别走？！”另外两个人连忙阻止，“虽然很没礼貌，但是不要和小孩子一般见识啊，这时候要教育才对，”真理安抚。  
当然这个事情被后来出来的老师连道歉带教育的结束了。三个人被迎入院子，开始了愉快的陪小孩子玩耍的日子。

——事件1——  
“大哥哥，给我们讲故事吧！”启太郎被孩子们围起来，于是真理和巧也迫不得已（具体只有巧一个人是迫不得已）围坐其中。孩子们带来了各种童话书，但是可没有时间讲那么多，总之就念一本吧。  
启太郎有些怀念的拿起来一本，“我们来讲狼和小羊的故事吧。”  
中间听到小羊要被吃的时候，孩子们露出来难过和害怕的表情，后来听到大灰狼被小羊机智的吓跑后哈哈大笑起来。  
“狼都是大坏蛋，故事里都是这样的！“一个女孩子叫了起来。  
”也是大笨蛋，因为最后都会被刷的团团转。”  
巧无语着....  
“那么下面念哪个呢？”启太郎问。  
“要念《农夫机智逗狼》吧！里面的狼可笨了，很搞笑，但是也很丑！”  
“虽然丑，可是大灰狼都很凶很可怕，和这个大哥哥一样！”一个男孩子附和着，突然指向了巧，显然巧的表情一直受到孩子们的“高度关注”。  
巧额头上爆出来了一个十字路口。（此人为狼型Orphnoch，）  
“额….”启太郎赶紧抓起来边上的另一本书，“我们还是来讲勇士都恶龙救公主的故事吧…”  
“不要！我要听《农夫机智逗狼》！”  
真理小动作的叹口气，“为什么那么执着啊…”  
巧就要拍屁股走人了，但是一个小女孩却一屁股做到了巧腿上。“这次我要坐在这个帅气的大哥哥腿上听故事！虽然很凶，可是感觉很可靠！”女孩天真的说。  
这样巧完全走不了...真理伸出手在巧后背拍了拍，“说你可靠耶，你就忍忍吧…”  
巧一脸“我忍”的样子坐在那里，所幸小女孩没抬头也看不到他的样子。  
坐在对面的启太郎满脸爆汗，小心翼翼掀开了第一页…..

——事件2——  
三个人参加了过家家。  
主办的女孩子扎着双马尾是一位混血儿，看起来真的就和洋娃娃一样，她头上的辫子还是真理扎的，因为真理说小孩子发质很柔软摸起来欲罢不能。  
“我是妈妈，太田君是爸爸，”双马尾女孩一把拉过一遍的眼睛男孩，紧紧搂着胳膊。姓太田的男孩也完全不反抗，一直笑嘻嘻。  
但是虽然如此，和洋娃娃打扮一样的女孩子相比，男孩子却有些不讲卫生，流的鼻涕和吃饭弄的污渍还有玩的时候蹭脏的泥土都在衣服上。  
“然后你是爷爷，”指着启太郎。  
“竟然是爷爷….”启太郎感觉自己当选了那么老的角色也是久违，想到小时候因为脾气好过家家的时候总是当爷爷或者奶奶或者宠物狗....不过既然是和小朋友玩，他还是要有木有样。  
“你是女儿，”指着真理。  
真理松口气，至少自己不是奶奶，那么巧应该就是儿子了。  
“你是宠物狗，”指着巧。  
巧头上爆出来第二个十字路口…虽然他也狠狠瞪了在偷笑的两个人，差点把手里被分配到的宠物食盆道具捏碎。  
后面轮了几轮，但是不管是启太郎变成了奶奶，还是真理变成了邻居家的阿姨（真理表示自己都出戏了），还是巧变成了小婴儿（巧表示什么鬼剧情），但是小女孩和小男孩始终是这个家里的父母。  
“爱理酱很喜欢太田君么？”休息的时候，真理拉着小女孩的手询问。  
“喜欢！以后要结婚！所以现在就要练习，作为我的老公！”  
“现在不光小学生，幼儿园都这么早熟啊…”真理凑到启太郎耳边小声吐槽，而一边的巧早就哼着鼻子别开头懒的纠正真理那个叫早恋不叫早熟，因为根本不熟。  
“不行哦，爱理酱！”不知道为何启太郎那么严肃，“不能嫁给不爱干净的男孩子！要去找爱干净的，好好洗衣服给你穿！”  
“喂…启太郎，你在说什么啊！”压低声音，真理在启太郎耳边叫出来。  
但是进入到自己洗衣服幸福评定领域的启太郎才没有听到呢，此时眼里只有洗衣服的幸福婚姻和不洗衣服的失败婚姻两个选择，他当然会选择前者。  
“会洗衣服的？”女孩子歪头。  
“嗯，会洗衣服，或做饭，很照顾你，而且很温柔。”  
“你也很会洗衣服啊，”女孩子想起来启太郎他们就是洗衣店来的。  
“我会哦，”此时启太郎才注意到眼前是小孩子，所以他多少回期待小孩子听完这些话后天真的说“那么我要嫁给你！”的话…..虽然这个想法他自己也有点吃惊，但是也是唯有小孩子才能带来的治愈。  
“我知道我要嫁给谁了！”女孩拍手叫起来。  
“谁？”  
“校长爷爷！”（校长已经要退休了）  
“还真是跨越年龄的爱...”  
“启太郎，你不要瞎说！”真理很不认真的用了手刀拍到启太郎的头上。

——事件3——  
“大哥哥你不吃饭么？”角落长桌的一桌孩子盯着同桌的巧，似乎担心他生病一样关切地询问。  
因为和孩子们一起共享午餐，所以巧他们的菜色也一样，只是很大份而已。巧从刚才就在吃自己小碗里分配的动物饼干，而饭菜没动。  
因为那个饭菜很热，热热的紫米粥和红豆饭，还有炒菜和肉。其实只是很适中的温度，足够小孩子食用。可是对于这个世界上数一数二的猫舌头，敏感程度可以说是出类拔萃，巧还是没能坚持下去。当然这话怎么可以说给小孩子听，既是是坦然的巧也现在沉默转为无视。  
看到巧似乎掩饰尴尬的沉默，真理笑嘻嘻的低头说，“因为这个大哥哥是猫舌头。”  
“真理，你这个家伙——！”  
“巧小声点，小孩子面前不要这样用词，”启太郎难得那么严肃口气，巧差点咬了舌头。低头继续门头那饼干，发现自己的这份自己吃完了。  
“猫舌头是什么？”小孩子们争先口后的询问，引来别的桌子的孩子也齐刷刷的把目光投过来。  
“是说大哥哥是猫咪变的吗？”同桌的小胖子吃惊的瞪着大眼睛看向巧，其他孩子瞬间就相信了全都吃惊的看着巧，弄的巧浑身不自在。  
“是哦，是猫变的，”真理顺势开玩笑，捂着嘴笑。  
“真理你不要瞎说！”巧咬牙切齿，他分开的低头发现没饼干，于是拿起粥喝一口，却烫的咳嗽起来。启太郎赶紧拿过来碗要帮忙吹凉，巧在一群孩子面前死命抵抗带没让启太郎做这种事来。  
“大哥哥好可怜，所以吃人类的食物会生病的吧？”  
“所以只能吃饼干。”  
“因为饼干时牛奶做的（其实想说是牛奶味），我家门口的流浪猫也给它吃它就吃呢。”  
巧脑袋上爆了第三个十字路口，为啥说啥信啥！所以小孩子好麻烦，解释也很麻烦！  
“大哥哥，我的饼干给你吃。”  
“我的也是。”  
小孩子们把自己的饼干碗都推到了巧面前，顿时周围桌子的空间都被占满了。这是一个多么感人又让巧汗颜的画面。  
“大家都是善良的好孩子呢，”代替表现感动的是启太郎。  
“…谢谢，”毕竟是小孩子的好意，三观很正的巧内心还是有被暖到的，所以他道谢后拿起来饼干吃。  
此时老师回来，发现了这一幕。男子如何霸占收拢了全部小孩子饼干的画面，这是多么喜爱饼干，多么饥渴？  
“不介意的话，就吃这个吧，”老师一脸纠结的吧饼干盒子塞给了巧....  
巧瞬间一撑桌子站起来，不能呆了！  
可是手却被一边的女孩揪住。  
低头看过去。  
“猫咪，叫一声吧，”女孩一边想是抚摸猫咪一样的抚摸巧的手背，一边灿烂的笑着。  
巧：“...................................................”

总之愉快的一天还没结束，但是巧感觉自己要呆不住了。相比陪小孩子玩耍，他宁愿去送衣服。  
但是给小孩子也要带去幸福，巧这样坚信着，所以他窝坐在那迷你小板凳上，继续一脸的不爽。


	2. 幼儿园春游记

自从菊池洗衣店的三人光顾了幼儿园后，小朋友们心情很愉悦。老师们觉得那是孩子们和不一样年龄段接触了解的好时机，因此这次春时他们在此邀请了菊池洗衣店的三位。  
当然一切都是通过启太郎，当听到启太郎轻易就答应了去春游后，巧差点砸了桌子。  
“不过出去的话，小孩子都会被周围吸引，也不会去缠着你了，”真理的话虽然听起来和安慰一样，不过却不怀好意的窃笑着。  
上次去幼儿园的时候，因为巧的猫舌头所以在午饭时被孩子们盯着。真理开玩笑地说巧是从猫咪变过来的猫妖，本来开始孩子们围着巧是因为虽然他看起来很别扭可是很帅，但是后来缠着的理由是因为他是“猫”。  
巧本来觉得现在的小孩子从幼儿园开始就玩成熟，没想到太高估了，孩子们那么轻易就相信他是猫…  
“巧，去吧。你看，不用洗衣服，不用烫衣服，不用送衣服，而去守护孩子们享受春日的梦想，不是正是巧的职责吗？”启太郎竟然说出来完全不像他会说的话，大概是因为刚得到邀请大脑还在兴奋中。  
“启太郎你何时也开始睁着眼睛说瞎话了？”巧挑眉。  
“你这话好过分…我就不追究你平日偷懒啦，”启太郎谈论到洗衣店的工作就会认真，此句话中间省略了五万五千五百个字，比如巧打扫时抱着吸尘器睡过去，比如熨衣服时心不在焉导致衣服烧焦，比如因为磨磨蹭蹭所以送货有点小迟到结果巧脾气太差差点被投诉，等等此类事件一百条。  
巧也是很清楚自己在这里工作破下来的记录的，因为和启太郎的好友关系，所以不会像过去工作时一样被炒鱿鱼。  
“小孩子都应付不了，果然猫舌头的人就是不可靠，”一边托腮望天花板故意装围观的真理抛出来炸弹。“即使你是可靠的假面骑士，但是平日里还是一个不成熟的猫舌头。”  
“真理你到底在说谁不成熟啊！”  
“你现在顶嘴就很不成熟。”  
“你上次明明也没什么吸引孩子的技巧。”  
“不要忘了我之前给孩子们剪头发的经历，结果表情很好好吗，”真理扯出来她和巧刚见面不久时的事情。  
“好了！好了！你们不要吵了啊！”启太郎插进来劝阻两个人。你们两个都很不成熟好不好，启太郎心里念叨。感觉启太郎就好像在在打扫卫生的母亲一样，而另外两个是不帮忙干家务的孩子，而且还小打小闹。  
后来启太郎念叨这件事三天了…加上真理的附和，巧在耳朵长茧前不甘不愿的答应了。  
总之开始陪着孩子，对于巧也是一场战斗！

——事件1——  
当日启太郎和真理包了饭团做便当，这种可立即食用的食物给巧的内心很多安抚。然后当启太郎和真理推着好像要没骨头的巧到达游乐场时孩子们一片欢呼。  
“我们给大哥哥大姐姐们准备了礼物！”比较有带头能力的女孩子往前迈了一步如此说道。  
“真的吗？好开心！”真理笑的比阳光还灿烂。  
“这个是给大姐姐的！”真理收到了一个很小孩子气的粉红色蝴蝶夹卡子，但是真理还是开心的手下。  
“这个是给大哥哥的，”启太郎收到了一个白T恤，上面有孩子们的涂鸦，算是全班合作一起画的。要说那毕加索风格的图案是什么，孩子们表达那个不是假山，而是启太郎的肖像画。  
“谢谢！大家都很努力呢！”虽然看起来和自己差了十万八千里，但毕竟是孩子们亲手画的，启太郎还是觉得自己有更胜一筹的优越感。  
“这个是给哥哥你的，”最后巧收到礼物，是………………一个猫咪项圈…………  
咔嚓，巧表情感觉到石化。  
把项圈翻过来，项圈牌子后面还很精细的被孩子们小心写上了七扭八歪的名字。  
《巧子》  
咔嚓，巧石化的内心感觉被额头爆出来的十字路口击碎。  
启太郎差点喷了，但是被真理踩了一下脚以后辛苦的憋了回去。而真理只能安抚切同情的拍了拍巧的肩膀给予安慰。  
“话说…巧子…这是什么，名字吗？”巧都阴沉的不做声了，于是真理代表发话。  
“因为这个很可爱啊！”孩子们相互看着点头，得到朋友间的彼此支持。  
“说起来，这个感觉是女孩子的名字吧。”启太郎转了个论点。  
“因为很可爱啊！”还是同一个回答。  
“所以总的来讲，就是巧很适合可爱的称呼吗？”真理总结着，早不知道巧肩头都忍耐的颤起来。  
“不，他一点也不可爱，”一个男孩子站出来指着巧直截了当地回答。“但是项圈都很可爱，所以希望哥哥可以因此变得可爱！”  
嗯嗯……怎么可能，他只能变的更不可爱…真理等人在内心如此死鱼眼着。  
巧捏着项圈，转身要回家！但是被两个挚友奋力拦了下来。

——事件2——  
陪小孩子坐了旋转木马的启太郎被小女孩揪住衣服，“大哥哥和爸爸一样温柔，和我结婚吧，”这天真的表情简直让启太郎不知道从哪里反驳。  
“那个，等一下，现在你还太小，不用考虑结婚的事情哦，”启太郎说，话说为什么幼儿园就知道结婚这个词，这个幼儿园是怎么教育的。  
不过说到底还是小孩子，没有知道的那么深，所以小女孩也没追问为什么启太郎这样说。  
可是孩子的好奇心是无穷大的，小女孩突然说出来下个问题，“那么我想看kiss是什么样子的！”  
“kkkkkkkisssss？！？！”启太郎吓一跳。  
听到启太郎声音的真理和巧也凑过来。之前巧闹着别扭死都不会去做游乐设施的所以最后站在栏杆外面等，还厚脸皮说自己饿了要吃饭团，于是真理和他争论半天最后留在外面给巧拿了一个饭团吃。  
“没想到现在英文单词都会那么多了，”真理佩服的顺便转移话题，巧差点就吐槽她为什么突然脱线。  
小女孩的朋友是一个小胖子，小胖子似乎对于朋友的提议非常感兴趣。于是小胖子指着真理和巧喊着，“我要看大哥哥和大姐姐kiss！”  
两个人脑当机了五秒。  
“为什么我要和他／她kiss啊？！”异口同声。  
接着发现对方也说出来这句话，于是两个人一脸不爽的怒视对方。  
“想看吗！想看吗！”小孩子们蹦起来撒娇，但是巧哪是那么容易答应的，别开头一脸冷淡。而真理极其尴尬，启太郎也不知道怎么缓和。  
这边行不通，孩子们就去推另一边，“那么姐姐和他kiss好了！”孩子们小手去推真理，虽然没什么力气不过几个孩子一起还是把真理推倒了启太郎面前。启太郎比真理反映还大，后退了好几步。  
真理用眼神示意启太郎能不能男人气概一点，但是启太郎反而更尴尬看都不看她。  
“我们只是普通的朋友哦，不会kiss的，”真理选择词语。  
“姐姐讨厌他们？”  
“哎？不是，不是这个意思——”  
“那么哥哥们kiss吧！”  
“什么——？！”三人组一齐叫出来。巧和启太郎面面相觑，这戒备的眼神就和看到会跳草裙舞的Orphnoch一般。  
“Kiss！Kiss！Kiss！Kiss！”孩子们一边拍手一边叫着，引来了路过游客的各种目光。  
这节奏不对！  
“安静一点，”虽然巧一直是那种脾气，可是对小孩子口对口说话巧会不自觉温柔起来，甚至笑起来，“这种事你们自己长大后去体会就知道了。”  
“但是我想…现在就亲亲，”最开始挑起话题的小女孩不知道为什么泪光闪闪，巧大脑咣当一下。“我想要被亲吗！现在就要kiss吗！”然后第二句就哭出来。  
“巧，你把她弄哭了，”启太郎浑身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“根本不是我！”巧瞪向启太郎，但是对于小孩子哭也没辙的巧眼神有点慌乱的在那个孩子脸上来回晃。“谁来阻止她。”  
“巧，你….”真理扶额，赶紧拉出来手帕给孩子擦眼泪，但是那个眼泪就和瀑布一样流个不停。结果小女孩的朋友，小胖子也哭起来…原因不明，根据真理推测是因为她看到朋友哭了但是自己不知道原因所以害怕的也哭了...  
“真是搞不懂小孩子的行为举动，”巧叹口气。话说一直哭也不是办法，一会他们班老师就要带着另一波孩子来集合了。  
勉为其难了。  
巧豁出去。  
就在小女孩哭的要成泪人的时候，巧蹲过去，拉住小女孩的手亲了亲她的脸蛋。  
小女孩渐渐平静下来变成抽泣，但是眼睛大大的好奇的看向巧。虽然因为感觉到目光和刚才的行为让巧很不舒服，但是对着小女孩还是温和的笑了笑，女孩子才笑起来。  
回头看到边上的人，只见真理和启太郎的嘴巴和眼睛都瞪成了三个O，都能连成三角洲了。  
“干什么…”巧顿时做出来很不爽的口气回敬目光。  
“巧…你竟然亲了小朋友，安慰她，”启太郎似乎越说越乐的开心。  
“没想到巧你还挺可爱的，”真理捂着嘴笑不停。  
巧失去了冷静，目光飘离不定，“她哭起来很麻烦！”  
可是不到一秒，巧就被小女孩小小的怀抱抱住了脑袋。女孩子破涕为笑，却奇怪的抚摸着巧黄褐色的头发，“巧子好棒！”女孩称赞这。  
巧感觉自己现在很复杂...复杂的连表情都没了.....

虽然总体来讲孩子们还是在三个人加老师的组织下安全的春游回来，可是巧却觉得内心好累。  
而且回家的路上还因为今天的事情被另外两个人调戏了半天。于是可见晚饭前巧都嘟着嘴巴一脸有人欠了一百万的表情窝在沙发上，即使被没吹凉的味增汤汤上嘴巴，巧也依旧闷不吭声。  
但是那个项圈巧没有扔，也没有宠物可以养的他，就这样把项圈收进了柜子里。


End file.
